Revocraft
Revocraft and all its parallel pages belong to Enderluckjar. Please do '''not' edit them without his permission'' Revocraft is a mod conception made by Enderluckjar that adds a whole new world do Minecraft, increasing the exploration and adventure aspect of the game. Revocraft is a contraction of two words: Revo'lution and '''craft '(from Mine'''craft). All the re-worked / added features can freely be enabled or disabled in the options menu (a new button called "master cotroller" is located in the second page of the options menu). The minimum of features that can't be disabled is 1. List of additions / improvements: (Note that they aren't in alphabetical order and are in beta, in other words, still being developed. The fate of each of these is uncertain. New ones can be added) Blocks: Overworld: * Sponge (Re-Worked) * Sponge Fan * Algae * Weed * Weeded Blocks * Fruit Leaves * Fruit tree Log * Wild Corn * Wild Tomato * Wild Wheat * Wild Potato * Wild Carrot * Seashell * Snail Conch * Limestone (and ore variation) * Basalt (and ore variation) * Halilite (and ore variation) * Shale (and ore variation) * Slate (and ore variation) * Marble * Mercury Ore * Intoxicated Water * Silver Ore * Platinum Ore * Copper Ore * Copper Wire * Uranium Ore * Radioactive Water * Sulfur Ore * Hyphae * Cyanoshroom * Acid * Sludge Nether: * Deceptcronium (and ore variation) * Nether Gold Ore * Fungus Netherrack * Withered Bone Block * Perennial Chalice * Venuscoruscare * Nether Bamboo * Abyssal Mushroom * Withering Mushroom The End: * Amethyst Ore * Purpur Water * Rugged Grass * Swirl Plant * Oscillar Algae * Eternity Log * Eternity Leaves The Doomsday: * Voidstone * Voidclay * Vacuum * Nullium Ore * Neglecticyte Ore * Ineptraum Ore * Harlechite Ore * Carbonatite * Harlefungi Player specific blocks: * Clam Chest * Ore Blocks * Copper Wire * Gold Wire * Farmer * Transformer * Compressor * Silver Door * Tamed Corn * Tamed Tomato * Tamed Wheat * Tamed Potato * Tamed Carrot * Sponge Block * Nether Gold Block Items: W.I.P Mobs: Overworld: * Crab * Shark * Clam * Snail * Anglerfish * Lanternfish * Bristlemouth * Leviathan * Magnum Limax * Starfish * Jellyfish * Brown Bear * Black Bear * Phantom (Re-Worked) * Zombie, Skeleton, Creeper and Spider variations * Wyvern * Dreadnought * Shredder * Pulverizer * Backslash * Razorwind * Falcon * Toucan * Lion * Hyena * Elephant Nether: * Souldew * Crippling Soul * Ghast Larvae * Erupteus * Ignes The End: * Seeker * Enderscorpion * Menderdusa * Vortex * Aesthetia The Doomsday: * Harlebeast * Harvester * Banshee * Harleraptor * Scourgeon Biomes: Overworld: * Overworld itself * Ocean (Re-Worked) * Abyss * Cave (Re-Worked) * Bog * Hazardous Zone * Rainforest * Acidic Paradise Nether: * Nether itself (Re-Worked) * Soulless Plains * The Nether's Wart * Magmatic Ocean * Nether Cave * Pit Hole * Fungi Plague * Withering Desert * Bamboo Field * Deception Badlands The End: * The End itself (Re-Worked) * Main Land * Rugged Field * Outer Islands (Re-Worked and Re-Named) * Outer Land (Re-Worked and Re-Named). Includes: ** End Lowlands ** End Midlands (Re-Worked) ** End Highlands (Re-Worked) ** End Barren (Re-Worked) * Aurora Sky The Doomsday: * The Doomsday itself * Doomed Islands * Doomed Land. Include: ** Scattered Lands ** Fused Lands ** Edge Lands * The Lowvoid * The Highvoid Notes * It may seen as a copy from MeapeeNation's "Better Minecraft" mod, but the "master controller" is actually a thing that I made before looking in this wikia (amazing ideas btw!). * Probably more than half of these will take a year to complete since exams and school take a lot of time. 'Anyways, thanks for reading this monstrosity of ideas! Feel free to comment down ideas to put here! See you next time, later!'__FORCETOC__ Category:Mods Category:Mobs Category:Items Category:Biomes